The Chamber of Torture
by vampire princess33
Summary: Ginny is taken to the Chamber of Secrets by Anton, but what are his real intention? (In case you don't know, Voldemord's real name is Tom, but he is also referred to as Anton)


**A/N:**

This is what I think happened when Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets by Anton.

There is a reason for saying its rated T, lots of abuse, sadism and angst.

I understand angsty stories might not be everyone's cup of tea, but it happens to be one of my favourite writing genres and even if I do not choose it beforehand, well yeah, almost all of the stories I write turn out to be a little to a lot ( and I mean A LOT) angsty.

**DISCLAIMER:**

All rights go to J. , the author of the Harry Potter series.

**The Chamber of Torture**

Ginny lied down on the floor, the wet marble feeling cold and rough against her back.

She was frozen, but her body felt too numb to even shiver.

She didn't know how long she had been passed out, but when she tentatively tried to sat up, Ginny felt a wave of nausea overwhelming her and the dim-lit windowless room with the high marble ceiling started to rapidly swirl around her.

She fell back immediately, black vibrating spots filling her vision and gave up on the effort of trying to pick herself up.

Ginny fixed her gaze on the ceiling, and she found the fact that she could actually focus her attention on something engouraging- if she could dare call it something like that-, even though she could see the edges of objects dim and hazy.

Her ears had been ringing, but now the high-pitched, disturbing sound seemed to receed and it was replaced by the distant splashing of water.

Smell returned; the stench of moisture soaking through everything.

When all her senses slowly came back one by one, a thought formed into Ginny's clouded mind.

_Where was she?_

The answer was easy and it came to her when she actually needed it; she had known it all along, even in the restless, full of strange dreams sleep she had immersed.

Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets.

She understood it right away, and the snakes coiling up around the huge pillars of the chamber reminded her of the dreams she had while she was unconscious.

In those dreams, Ginny was watching a huge black snake slithering slowly towards her, and even though she felt fear flooding her heart, she couldn't move a muscle despite her almost superhuman effort.

The snake was approaching her relentlessly and Ginny tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't come.

It wrapped its thick scaled body around her own seemingly tiny one, and Ginny's horror reached its peek when the snake's rapacious eyes held her hypnotized before it got ready to strike.

Ginny realised that her breath had accelerated on its own accound.

She tried to calm down herself enough so that she would be capable of thinking of a way to get out of the Chamber, but then she heard footsteps echoing on the damp walls and all of her efforts proved to be futile since panic spread inside her once again.

Ginny couldn't raise her head or move any other part of her body, but the person approaching her must have known it, because he stood directly in front of her, his figure looking threatening in the sickening greenish light of the Chamber as it cast long, eerie shadows around the damp walls.

Despite the severness of the situation, Ginny couldn't help noting how handsome the newcomer was.

The boy looked no older than sixteen with dark hair and eyes, pale skin and attractive features. He was clad in a long black mantel that trailed behind him as he walked like his feet didn't touch the ground.

What looked odd in his whole appearance was the fact that this boy's frame was translucent and Ginny thought that it seemed as if she was looking at him through a window on a rainy day.

''Who are you?'', Ginny asked timidly, hating the way her voice sounded; hoarse from the lack of use all this time, faint and tiny.

The boy laughed harshly, his eyes dancing with amusement, and something in his laugh made the fine hair on Ginny's hands and on the back of her neck stand up.

There was something dark and sinister about this boy. The feeling hit her so intently that it was almost tangible.

''It's funny how you ask me who I am, my little Ginny. Me, your loyal and patient friend, the one who listened to all of your little secrets and worries and wishes and hopes.'', he said, a taunting tone in his voice.

Ginny was left speechless as realisation instantly hit her.

How could she not understand? He was Anton, of course, the previous possessor of the diary she had found.

Anton who listened to everything she wrote on that diary.

Anton who would always answer to give her advices and show his understanding.

Anton, whom she had started to consider her dear friend.

Ginny felt a wave of heat colouring her pale cheeks red.

Anton approached her with that outragingly casual smile never leaving his lips, and she felt a new rush of panic inside her.

Ginny could see it in his eyes; Anton was going to hurt her.

How could she be so naive and childish and _foolish?_, Ginny thought furiously at herself.

She had only time for that self-accusation that to this point wouldn't change a single thing.

Then, the horror started.

He knelt beside her, his polished, elegant movements seeming out of place in that nightmarish Chamber, and Ginny made a desperate promise to herself that no matter what he did, she would be brave and not let him see how much she was afraid of him.

Anton smiled at her as if he had been guessing her thoughts.

Someone might have interpret this smile as kind, but Ginny didn't let him delude her into believing he had good intention.

His cruel eyes, reminding Ginny of the snake from the dream, told her that he would strip her even from this act of bravado among with all of her pride.

Anton bent towards her, his dark, malicious eyes filling her vision, and Ginny thought that she was just like a small, frightened mouse frozen at the sight of the snake that was going to devour her.

He brought his hand to Ginnys face and stroke the side of her face from her temple to her chin with his long white fingers.

Even though his form was dim and flickering, his touch felt real and Ginny tried to flinch away from him without success.

Anton laughed with wicked pleasure and he squeezed painfully her face with his fingers, finding Ginnys desperate efforts to get away amusing as she sqirmed beneath his weight that crushed her.

His sadisitc laughter made Ginny want to scream.

Then her body was on fire and Ginny did scream, again and again, but every sound she made was choked back to her throat.

Every bit of her existence was ablaze and with every frantic breath she took, Ginny felt as invisible knives broke her skin and penetrated into her defenceless body.

Her anguished cries threatened to tear her throat in order to break free, but all that left her mouth were some weak, pleading moans.

Searing pain. Agony. Tears blinding her vision.

Anton was holding his wand in his hand, directing the pain all over Ginnys little body that shook with spasms.

Then, he bent above her once again and brought his lips close to the girls ear.

''Do you want me to stop, Ginny? Maybe if you beg I will think about it'', he said sadistically.

Ginny was now on the boundaries of pain she could endure, and she found herself saying in a broken whisper.

''Please...please.''

He wanted her to beg and Ginny forget all about her bravery and her dignity, but Anton didn't put an end to her torment.

''You know what? You and I will stay here and have fun together until your beloved Harry Potter comes to save you.'' Anton said, an insane glow into his eyes.

The torture continued until Ginny lost track of time, and then Anton started to whisper things into her ear with his soft, seducive voice.

He recited everything she had written into the diary, taunting her and torturing her physically and verbally.

_What a stupid girl you are for believing in his lies, _Ginny thought disconnectedly.

She felt exhausted from all the pain that was inflicted on her body, sick of his spiteful words that hurt her almost as much as the fire on her body.

She was angry with herself, defeated broken down and hopeless.

Ginnys eyes started to feel heavy, and even the pain seemed to fade away along with her conscience.

She was grateful when the darkness swallowed her and every memory of the Chamber of Secrets was erased from her mind.

**A/N:** Wow, I write this in the middle of the night and my eyes are closing, so I decide to end it there.

Goodnight, kiddies. I'm off to bed ^^


End file.
